August Lester
Appearance Short black hair that's usually hidden under a black hat with a golden star on it, which is one of his prized possessions and it almost never leaves his head.Tall and lanky, his body is hidden under a black trench coat that he uses as a cape, blue pants and brown leather boots with the same golden star as his hat. His eyes are dark brown. He has a scar running from his left shoulder to his right hip from a job fighting a rogue swordsman. His Koma Inu guild mark is dark blue and is located on his right shoulder hidden underneath his coat Personality Quiet by choice, August will eventually open up to anyone he finds his friend, though they still have to coax him into speaking. August is also really good with small children, carrying candies and toys in the pockets of his coat for any distressed child he meets. Due to the nature of his Bullet Magic, he usually keeps his hands in his pockets to avoid any misfires from hurting anyone. August is also an avid reader and will get along with anyone with the same hobby. Sensitive about the topic of his parents, he'll put a hole through anyone who talks bad about them. History Abandoned by his parents, who were both skilled mages, at the age of ten, August has had trust issues ever since. He escaped the orphanage that same night and went off to go after them. Vowing to find them he taught himself Bullet Magic to take down anyone who got in his way. He used to wander through towns, asking if his parents were there and helping those in need, before stopping in Onibus Town and joining Koma Inu. Magic and Abilities Bullet Magic By putting his hands into a shape that mimics that of a gun, August can fire beams of light that can pierce through flesh and solid stone. * Revolver: Initiated by August putting his Index finger and thumb into the shape of gun. A six shot spell, it's fairly weak and he usually uses it to get a group of people's attention * Assault: When faced with numerous enemies, August uses this magic to mow every one of them down * Bazooka: Initiated by August putting his entire hand out and folding all his fingers. A single shot magic that'll kill almost anything, it wears August down to the point where he has to rest for a while before using any other spells. * Pistol: Initiated by August putting his index and middle finger out. A slightly powered up version of revolver with more shots * Shotgun: Initiated by August putting his index and middle finger out sideways. A two shot spell with a huge kickback if used too often it could blow August's hand off. * Russian Roulette Bullet: A powerful spell that is one shot with a 1/6 chance of working, It's basically a heavily powered up revolver shot. Stories and Involvement Training because of boredom Category:Mage Category:Koma Inu mage Category:Koma Inu